


Hermines Geschichte

by Corbeau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau/pseuds/Corbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie der Endkampf meiner Meinung nach hätte geschehen können, erzählt aus Hermines Sicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermines Geschichte

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, die zugehörigen Personen, Schauplätze und Dinge gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Samstag, 21. Juni 1997  
  
Heute haben wir einen der grössten Kämpfer des Lichts verabschiedet. Unzählige sind gekommen, um ihm und seinem Werk den letzten Tribut zu zollen. Albus Dumbledore hat diese Welt verlassen, müde und erschöpft von der Schlacht, in der sich die Zauberwelt befindet. Wir, die zurückbleiben, tragen schwer an der Last, die er uns übertrug. Besonders Harry versinkt immer mehr im schwarzen Morast der Verzweiflung und des Rachedursts. Sein Zorn wütet Tag und Nacht in ihm, ich weiss nicht, wann er das letzte Mal geschlafen hat. Das grüne Feuer seiner Augen ist beinahe erloschen und lässt nur tiefste Finsternis zurück. Ich fürchte um Harry, genauso wie Ron. Wir werden unserem Freund weiterhin zur Seite stehen und auf ihn achten, soweit er uns lässt. Auch Ginny wird uns dabei helfen, obwohl sie und Harry sich heute getrennt haben, da eine Beziehung der beiden momentan einfach ein zu hohes Risiko ist.  
  
Donnerstag, 26. Juni 1997  
  
Fawkes ist zurückgekehrt. Er scheint sich Harry als neuen Partner ausgesucht zu haben und ist ihm ein treuer Gefährte; immerhin herrscht wieder ein wenig Leben in ihm. Doch selbst seine warmen Flammen vermögen die Schatten nicht zu vertreiben, die sich in Harry festgesetzt haben. Ich mache mir Sorgen...  
  
Mittlerweile sind beinahe alle Schüler nach Hause gefahren. Professor McGonagall steht in regem Kontakt mit dem Ministerium für Zauberei; ob Hogwarts im nächsten Schuljahr wieder geöffnet wird, ist noch unklar. Daher haben sich viele Mitglieder des Ordens hier eingefunden, um weitere Schritte zu planen. Molly hat es aufgegeben, uns "Kinder" von den Sitzungen fernhalten zu wollen, und duldet zähneknirschend unsere Anwesenheit. Neben Ron, Harry und mir sind auch einige Mitglieder der DA geblieben, wie Ginny, Luna und Neville. Den Vorsitz führt Minerva.  
  
Dienstag, 1. Juli 1997  
  
Hogwarts' Tore bleiben geschlossen. Dumbledores Tod war ein schwerer Schlag für die Zauberwelt, ohne seinen Schutz fürchten viele Eltern um ihre Kinder. Die Weasleys sind wutentbrannt, Remus resigniert. Harry hat daraufhin Wohnrecht in Hogwarts erbeten, "in dem einzigen Zuhause, das ich je kannte". Minerva hat ihm und dem Rest des Ordens freie Wohnstatt gewährt. Somit ist Hogwarts zur einer der letzten Bastionen des Lichts geworden. Moody und Kingsley haben das Training übernommen, an dem alle teilnehmen. Täglich treffen weitere Kämpfer ein und bringen Neuigkeiten von Voldemorts Taten mit sich, Vertreter jeglicher Gesinnung betreten das Schlossgelände. Charlie ist gestern mit einem halben Dutzend Drachen angekommen, sehr zur Freude von Hagrid natürlich. Sie verteidigen unsere Grenzen Richtung Hogsmeade. Weitere Unterstützung haben Luna und Remus heute im Verbotenen Wald gefunden: Die Zentauren, die in den Sternen gelesen haben, dass die Endschlacht naht. Auch vereinzelte Thestrale sind zu uns gestossen, Harry und Neville scheinen einen besonderen Draht zu ihnen zu haben. Obwohl ich weiss, dass die Thestrale an sich harmlos sind, will mir das nicht recht gefallen...  
  
Montag, 14. Juli 1997  
  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Patil-Zwillinge tot sind, aber es ist so. Voldemort hat sie und ihre Eltern aufgespürt und kaltblütig gefoltert, bis sie ihren Verletzungen erlagen. Ihre Körper haben die Todesser am Eingang der Winkelgasse aufgehängt, als Warnung. Seamus hat uns die Nachricht überbracht, als er heute zu uns gestossen ist. Lavander ist einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, Ginny und den anderen Mädchen geht es nicht viel besser. Die Jungs toben, ohnmächtig und zur Untätigkeit verdammt.  
  
Dienstag, 15. Juli 1997  
  
Die verbliebenen Mitglieder der DA haben sich heute geschlossen in der Bibliothek verschanzt, unermüdlich auf der Suche nach einem Zauber, Fluch oder Trank, der diesen Krieg zu unseren Gunsten beeinflussen könnte. Auch ein kurzes Textfragment über Horcruxe ist uns in die Hände gefallen. Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, das wir sie auf jede Art zerstören können, die auch ein Leben beenden kann. Den anderen Schülern haben wir nur gesagt, dass die Vernichtung dieser Gegenstände notwendig ist, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Leider hat das Harry daran erinnert, dass von Voldemorts sieben Horcruxen erst zwei vernichtet sind, das Tagebuch und der Ring. In einem seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle stiess er ein donnerndes "Accio Horcrux!" aus, was sich anders als erwartet entwickelte. Zum einen kam ein ziemlich staubiges Diadem angeflogen, das Antony prompt als Eigentum von Rowena Ravenclaw identifizierte. Zum anderen jedoch, was die ganze Freude über diesen Fund wieder zunichte machte, legte sich Harrys Hand wie von selbst auf seine Narbe. Ginnys entsetztes Keuchen brachte uns alle auf den tristen Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Erst zeichnete sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht ab, aber mit der Erkenntnis wuchs auch die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Wortlos stürmte er aus der Bibliothek, bis zum Anbruch der Nacht blieb er verschwunden. Ron hat ihn dann auf dem Quidditchfeld gefunden, ein hoffnungsloses Häufchen Elend. Zusammen mit Dean und Seamus hat er ihn zu Bett gebracht und ihm Traumlostrank eingeflösst. Zur Zeit sitze ich hier an Harrys Seite und wache über seinen Schlaf, seine Hand fest in meiner. Selbst jetzt findet er keine Ruhe, rastlos wirft er sich hin und her. Warum trifft es immer ihn? Weshalb zürnt ihm das Schicksal so?  
  
Donnerstag, 17. Juli 1997  
  
Poppy hat Harry gestern einem Gesundheitscheck unterzogen und ihn für körperlich fit erklärt. Trotzdem ist er bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgewacht, darum wird er mit Nährtränken versorgt. Es ist, als ob sein Kampfgeist der neusten Erkenntnis nicht standgehalten hat. Nachdem Minerva die Schlafsäle vervielfacht und den Gemeinschaftsraum räumlich vergrössert hat, haben viele unserer Mitschüler ihr Lager hier in Gryffindor aufgeschlagen, wartend und ruhelos. Auch die Erwachsenen, die Harry nahe stehen, haben sich zu uns gesellt, ihnen voran Remus und Tonks. Wenn wir nicht gerade beim Essen oder beim Training sind, brüten wir über den zahlreichen Büchern und Schriftrollen, die uns helfen könnten. Das Diadem wurde durch ein Inferno aus Fawkes' Phönixfeuer von Voldemorts Seelenstück gereinigt und zerstört; Fawkes selbst ist dabei ebenfalls verbrannt und zur Zeit ein Küken. Drei Horcruxe sind zerstört, vier verbleiben noch; und wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie sich alle verbergen. Harrys Zauber war augenscheinlich auf Hogwarts beschränkt, selbst seine Macht hat ihre Grenzen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie ausreicht, um ihn ungeschadet aus dieser jüngsten Krise zu bringen.  
  
Samstag, 19. Juli 1997  
  
Fred und George sind heute angekommen, dabei haben sie halb Hufflepuff als Warenlager und Labor in Beschlag genommen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir nicht den Platz hätten, da nebst Gryffindor bisher nur Ravenclaw zum Wohnraum ausgebaut wurde, aber trotzdem! Wenigstens haben sie uns bisher mit ihren Erfindungen verschont, selbst für sie ist die Situation zu ernst. Beide sorgen sich sehr um Harry, wie wir alle. Stundenlang reden sie auf ihn ein, erzählen ihm von den täglichen Ereignissen und machen ihm Mut. Vielleicht hört er sie ja, wer weiss...  
  
Montag, 21. Juli 1997  
  
Harry ist aufgewacht! Nicht für lange, gewiss, aber er hat kurz die Augen geöffnet und ein wenig Kürbissaft getrunken. Ron und mir standen Tränen in den Augen vor Erleichterung, Tonks warf sich ausgelassen auf Remus, Dean wurde unter Seamus, Neville und Ginny begraben. Fawkes stimmte ein Lied der Hoffnung an, das sich fest in unseren Herzen verankert hat.  
  
Mittwoch, 23. Juli 1997  
  
Harry geht es wieder besser, er kann schon wieder aufstehen und auch kurze Strecken gehen, aber für alle Fälle ist immer jemand in seiner Nähe. Auch, damit er nicht die ganze Zeit Trübsal bläst. Ron hat ihn zu einer Partie Schach aufgefordert und nur ganz knapp gewonnen, zu seiner Überaschung. Wir Muggelstämmigen haben ausserdem über Tolkiens "Herr der Ringe" diskutiert, sofern wir nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren, den reinblütigen Zauberern etwas aus den Büchern zu erklären (Justin hat im Scherz eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Pippin und Ron gefunden, weil beide zuallerst mit dem Bauch denken). Sogar Harry hat über seinen schmollenden besten Freund gelacht. Es geht endlich wieder bergauf mit ihm.  
  
Freitag, 25. Juli 1997  
  
Heute haben die Zwillinge unser Sorgenkind in ihr Labor verschleppt, angeblich, um seine Meinung zu einem ihrer neuen Produkte zu hören. Ein wenig besorgt und ausserdem mit einem Stärkungstrank für Harry ausgestattet machte ich mich eine knappe Stunde später auf den Weg in die gleiche Richtung. Die Tür zum Labor war nur angelehnt, und ich kam nicht umhin, einen Teil des Gesprächs zu hören. Neugierig blieb ich stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen durch den Türspalt. Einer der Rotschöpfe sass auf der Bank vor dem Tisch mit den fertigen Waren. Sein Gegenstück lehnte sich neben dem Fenster an die Wand. Harry stand zwischen ihnen. "Also, was war da noch so Wichtiges, das ihr mit mir besprechen wolltet? Allein um die Scherzartikel kann es euch nicht gegangen sein." Der Zwilling am Fenster antwortete. "Das ist richtig. Harry, wir sehen doch, wie du vor unseren Augen immer mehr zerfällst. Es ist in Anbetracht der Situation keine Überaschung, aber wir machen uns trotzdem so unsere Gedanken. Dir ist wieder einmal wie aus dem Nichts der Rückhalt entzogen worden, nicht wahr?" Es war nur zu wahr, wie ich selbst wusste. Harry wandte den Blick ab. "Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst, George." "Du weisst es nur zu gut, mein Freund. Erst bist du ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, dann hast du Sirius und nun auch noch Dumbledore verloren. Du fühlst dich mit der Situation hoffnungslos überfordert und kommst alleine nicht damit zurecht." "Schönen Dank für die Analyse, worauf willst du hinaus?" Diesmal sprach Fred. "Harry, selbst ein Erwachsener mit einer gesunden Familie im Rücken hätte hiermit seine Probleme. Du bist ein Teenager ohne jegliche Stütze. Sogar deine Freunde erwarten eher, dass du sie rettest, als dass sie dich aktiv unterstützen." "Das stimmt so nicht, sie helfen mir bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen." "Mag sein, aber wer steht neben dir, wenn du Voldemort gegenübertrittst? Ron und Hermine, natürlich, vermutlich auch Ginny, Neville und der Rest der DA, aber sonst?" So bitter die Wahrheit auch war, Fred hatte Recht; die Wahl zwischen Freundschaft und dem eigenen Leben ist schwer. "Was mein Bruder eigentlich damit sagen will ist, dass dir die Schulter fehlt, an der du dich anlehnen kannst, wenn du alleine nicht weiterkommst. Das muss aber nicht so bleiben; wir würden dich nur zu gern auch in dieser Hinsicht unterstützen." "Jungs? Wie muss ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Harry leicht verwirrt. "Unsere Schwester ist eine starke Persönlichkeit, aber in diesem Fall ist es wahrscheinlich, dass ihre Kräfte nicht ausreichen." Fred erhob sich und zog den beinahe einen Kopf Kleineren in eine feste Umarmung, den milden Protest ignorierend. George folgte seinem Beispiel und schlang seine Arme um die beiden. "Lass dich fallen, Harry." "Wir sind da, um dich aufzufangen." Mit diesen Worten drückten sie meinem besten Freund je einen liebevollen Kuss auf. Harry war platt, erwiderte aber schüchtern.  
  
Ich gebe zu, ab diesem Moment war ich ganz kurz von der Rolle, aber ich fing mich schnell genug wieder, um Georges weitere Erklärung mitzubekommen. "In so finsteren Zeiten wie diesen sind zwischenmenschliche Bande unser stärkster Rückhalt. Da das Schicksal dir eine besonders schwere Last aufgebürdet hat, ist es denkbar, dass ein Mensch allein dir nicht tragen helfen kann. Wir aber sind zu zweit und bereit, das Gewicht auf uns zu nehmen." Nachdenklich liess ich die drei zurück. Ich hatte das überhaupt nicht erwartet, sondern eher, dass Harry wieder mit Ginny zusammenkommt, aber ganz unrecht haben die Zwillinge nicht. Ausserdem müssen die Jungs das für sich entscheiden. Ich werde ihnen nicht im Weg stehen.  
  
Fred und George sind wie selbstverständlich bei Harry eingezogen und haben gleich als Erstes das Bett vergrössert und die Vorhänge blickdicht gehext. Ginny hat einen Blick auf das Lächeln ihrer Brüder geworfen und sich in die Bibliothek verdrückt, verständnisvoll aber dennoch verletzt. Neville ist ihr wortlos gefolgt.  
  
Samstag, 26. Juli 1997  
  
Die allgemeine Stimmung ist gelockert, wenn auch nicht heiter. Bekanntlich findet sich ja für jedes Problem eine Lösung, und wir alle suchen fleissig. Heute allerdings ist das Undenkbare eingetroffen: Am Morgen, mitten im Training, traten einige düstere Gestalten an die Grenze nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Snape vorneweg, sein Zauberstab gut sichtbar in der Hand, aber nicht erhoben. Hinter ihm Malfoy, Zabini, Bulstrode und Konsorten. Es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, dass wir alle sofort unsere Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet haben. "Verschwindet, Todesser-Pack!", brüllte Ron (natürlich, wer sonst) wutentbrannt. Auch andere wurden laut, stiessen Schmähungen und Flüche aus. Die Slytherins verzogen keine Miene und liessen es über sich ergehen. Unser ehemaliger Tränkemeister fixierte Harry, der gelassen zurückstarrte. "Du weisst, warum ich hier bin, Potter?" Die Zwillinge rückten sofort näher zu ihrem Partner auf. "Sagen wir mal, ich habe eine gewisse Vermutung." "Geh nicht auf sein Spiel ein, Potter! Und ihr, verzieht euch endlich!", donnerte Moody. Nun trat Malfoy vor. "Wir haben etwas für dich, komm und hol es dir, wenn du dich traust." Harry, der ganz genau wusste, dass sie Hogwarts' Schutzwall nicht durchdringen konnten, ging entschlossen auf sie zu, Fred und George auf den Fersen und der Rest von uns nur kurz dahinter. Der Blonde wühlte unterdessen in einer Tasche und zog triumphierend einen goldenen Gegenstand hervor, einen Kelch. Antony, der mittlerweile das Leben der vier Gründer intensiv studiert hatte, zappelte neben mir. "Der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff!" Harry zuckte zusammen, die Augen geweitet. "Woher hast du ihn?" "Meine allerliebste Tante Bella hat mich mit nach Gringotts geschleift, um das Erbe meiner Eltern in Empfang zu nehmen. Im ihrem Verlies hat sie dann einen Wirbel um dieses Ding gemacht, als wäre es der Heilige Gral. Meinte, es wäre Voldemorts Versicherung oder so. Das Ende vom Lied, ich habe sie geschockt, mir den Kelch geschnappt und bin so schnell wie möglich untergetaucht." "Glücklicherweise ist er bei mir gelandet und hat mich eingeweiht", warf Snape ein. "Schön und gut, aber wieso?" Malfoy lachte verbittert. "Ich bin ganz sicher nicht freiwillig ein Todesser geworden, Potter! Ich mag ein Arschloch sein, aber kein Monster. Und als dann meine Eltern verstorben sind, war mir eh alles egal. Den ersten Ausweg aus der Situation hab ich genutzt, und jetzt bin ich hier." Harry suchte Malfoys Blick und hielt ihn fest, suchte darin nach der Wahrheit. Langsam nahm er den Kelch entgegen. Als er weder vor Schmerzen aufschrie oder vor unseren Augen verschwand, atmeten wir auf. Unser aller Held reichte den Kelch an Antony weiter - "Überprüf bitte, ob das der Echte ist, ja?" - und richtete seine Augen wieder auf Snape. "Und jetzt? Wollt ihr Asyl?" "Nimm wenigstens die Schüler auf, ich bitte dich!" Ein zwar unpassender Gedanke, aber in dem Moment fand ich es amüsant, dass keiner der Erwachsenen einschritt und das Gespräch für die Lichtseite weiterführte. "Warum sollte ich?" "Weil du einer von den Guten bist." "Das waren Padma und Parvati auch, bevor sie geradezu geschlachtet worden sind." "Wir haben erst später von ihrem Tod erfahren." "Und das soll ich glauben, weil...?" "Potter", mischte sich nun Malfoy wieder ein, "Ich kann verstehen, dass du zweifelst, aber wenn du uns nicht reinlassen willst, sag es lieber gleich, damit wir verschwinden können, bevor sie uns auf die Schliche kommen!" Harry musterte ihn ausführlich, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und reichte ihm die Hand. "Willkommen zurück." Zögernd ergriff Malfoy seine Hand und wurde im nächsten Moment durch den Schutzwall gezogen. "Woah, was war das denn?" "Ein Kämpfer des Lichts hat dir freiwillig Zugang gewährt." "Toll, und der Rest von uns bleibt draussen oder wie?", fragte Bulstrode empört, aber auch leicht verzweifelt. Harry warf einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde, und seufzend zog ich das perplexe Mädchen auf unsere Seite. Nach und nach überwanden alle Slytherins die Grenze, bis auf Snape. Resigniert wendet er sich ab, als ausgerechnet Neville ihn am Arm packte und recht unsanft durch den Schutzwall zerrte. Verblüfft musterten wir den schüchternen Jungen, der sich sonst eher im Hintergrund hält. Er zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern. "Nun, was also jetzt?" "Machen wir Voldies Versicherung platt. Antony, wie sieht's aus?" "Also wenn der nicht echt ist, dann weiss ich auch nicht weiter." Ron runzelte die Stirn, flüsterte leise "Accio Horcrux" und fing den Kelch auf, der in seine Richtung flog. Gemeinsam gingen wir zurück zum Schloss, in unseren Gedanken versunken.  
  
Trotz anfänglicher Distanzen haben sich die Slytherins ebenfalls in Gryffindor eingefunden, mit einem eigenen Schlafsaal für sich. Zabini hat Ron zu einer Partie Schach aufgefordert, nach kurzem Zögern ist er darauf eingegangen. Das Misstrauen schrumpft.  
  
Dienstag, 29. Juli 1997  
  
Nach einigen Diskussionen haben sich Harry und Snape gegen Molly, Moody und Kingsley durchgesetzt und sind in die Kammer des Schreckens hinabgestiegen, um das noch vorhandene Basiliskengift zu holen. Es ist zwar nicht das einzige Mittel, um einen Horcrux zu vernichten, aber eines der handlicheren. Allerdings war im Fangzahn kaum noch Gift vorhanden, wir werden uns für die restlichen Horcruxe etwas anderes überlegen müssen. Der Kelch ist dank meiner Wenigkeit (Harry wurde von den Zwillingen verschleppt, da er wieder mal zuwenig Schlaf gefunden hatte) nur noch ein Klumpen verätztes Metall.  
  
Donnerstag, 31. Juli 1997  
  
Neville und Harry feiern heute ihren 17. Geburtstag, daher haben sich die Hauselfen besonders Mühe mit dem Mittagessen gegeben. Ich habe fast vergessen, dass die Prophezeiung damals auf zwei Kinder hätte zutreffen können, den anderen geht es augenscheinlich auch so. Kurz vor dem Dessert sprang Harry wie von Nadeln gestochen auf und zerrte Neville mit sich in den Kerker, dabei murmelte er etwas von "gleich" und "Gegenstück". Als wir ihnen zu folgen versuchten, knallte Harry rigoros die Tür vor unserer Nase zu, nur Snape und Poppy schafften es noch knapp, einzutreten.  
  
Viele Stunden später, die Sonne ging schon unter, kamen die vier lächelnd wieder heraus, ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen. Fred nahm Harry stirnrunzelnd in Empfang. "Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder ausgeheckt?" "Gar nichts, wir haben ein Problem gelöst", kam die müde Antwort von Neville. George strich Harry besorgt einige Strähnen aus der Stirn und stockte. "Wo ist deine Narbe hin?" "Ein für alle Mal in Rauch aufgelöst." "Wie ist das möglich?" Natürlich musste Snape nun noch seinen Senf dazu geben. "Potter hier hielt es für eine grandiose Idee, sich mit Hilfe von Longbottom einen Avada Kedavra in den Schädel zu jagen." "WAS?" "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt. Neville ist der Mensch, der an meiner Stelle von Voldemort hätte angegriffen werden können. Dadurch besteht zwischen uns ein bestimmes Band. Ich habe zwar die Narbe erhalten, aber durch Voldemorts Handlanger war auch Neville dazu verdammt, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Ausserdem sind wir alle drei Erben von Gründern." "Slytherin, Gryffindor und?" "Nichts und, wir entstammen beide der Gryffindor-Linie." "Was also war die Macht, die Voldemort nicht kennt?" Der Schwarzhaarige warf seinem Freund ein Grinsen zu. "Liebevolle Familienbande." "Aha. Das heisst?" "Gemeinsam ist es uns gelungen, den Horcrux in mir zu zerstören; denn wir sind beide Kinder der Prophezeiung. Nur zusammen konnten wir Voldemorts Kraft entgegentreten. Nun bin ich frei." Erst da brachen alle in lauten Jubel aus, es wurde kräftig gefeiert. Jetzt, wenn ich diese Zeilen schreibe, liegt Seamus unweit von mir auf dem Boden und herzt selig seine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Ron hat seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoss abgelegt und schläft ruhig. Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode und Parkinson haben sich zu einem grossen Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen gerollt. Ginny hat es sich mit Neville, Dean und Luna am Kamin gemütlich gemacht, während Harry und die Zwillinge im Schlafsaal verschwunden sind. Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie an den Stillezauber gedacht haben...  
  
Mittwoch, 13. August 1997  
  
Heute Morgen, als die Posteulen die Zeitungen brachten, hätte ich beinahe Zabini mein Frühstück entgegengespuckt. Der Leitartikel betraf die Bemühungen des Ministeriums für Zauberei, gegen die Todesser vorzugehen, daneben ein grosses Bild von Scrimgeour und den leitenden Beamten. Umbridge im Hintergrund, wie üblich in pink, lächelte geziert in die Kamera. Um ihren Hals hing ein Schmuckstück, das mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Auch Ron, Harry und (wer hätte das gedacht) Snape schienen spontane Schluckbeschwerden aufzuweisen. Der Rotschopf neben mir verschluckte sich ordentlich und sagte erst mal gar nichts, aber die beiden anderen Zauberer warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und nickten. Seit wann verstehen die zwei sich eigentlich so gut? Egal, Snape und Minerva beriefen eine Krisensitzung ein, um zu diskutieren, wie wir an diesen Horcrux herankommen wollen.  
  
Endlose Diskussionen später ist es entschieden, Theodore Nott und Pansy Parkinson, als ehemalige Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos, sollen den Kontakt zu Umbridge suchen und ihr dabei irgendwie das Medaillon abnehmen.  
  
Montag, 1. September 1997  
  
Es ist seltsam, am Morgen des 1. Septembers bereits hier in Hogwarts aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass die Schule geschlossen ist. Alle sind eher schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Arthur hatte eine schöne Idee, um die Erinnerung an Dumbledores und Hogwarts' Glanzzeiten zu beleben. Zu allen Mahlzeiten heute ist in Vierer-Tischen angerichtet, an denen sich (soweit möglich) Schüler jeden Hauses versammeln, ein starkes Bild von Einigkeit. Harry sitzt mit Malfoy, Antony und Ernie zusammen, während Ron die Gesellschaft von Nott, Hannah und Mandy geniesst. Ich esse gemeinsam mit Luna, Zabini und Justin. Die verbliebenen Lehrer und die Ordensmitglieder füllen die Lücken an den Tischen auf, aber es sind verhältnismässig wenige.  
  
Sonntag, 28. September 1997  
  
Es ist 9:30 Uhr, Nott und Parkinson haben sich auf den Weg gemacht, das Medaillon zu beschaffen. Hoffentlich geht alles nach Plan, und hoffentlich haben wir recht daran getan, ihnen zu vertrauen...  
  
14:15 Uhr, die beiden Slytherins sind zurück, mit sich bringen sie das Medaillon, dass Antony zweifelsfrei als das von Salazar Slytherin erkennt. Als Mittel gegen diesen Horcrux haben wir Gryffindors Schwert auserkoren. Fawkes ist immer noch ein Küken, Basiliskengift haben wir keins mehr, und den Todesfluch will verständlicherweise niemand (ausser Harry und Neville) anwenden. Ron erhält die zweifelhafte Ehre, das Medaillon aufzuspiessen, der Rest von unserem inneren Kern hatte dieses Vergnügen ja bereits.  
  
Freitag, 31. Oktober 1997  
  
Halloween. Vor 17 Jahren hat alles begonnen; heute wird es enden. Harry ist wild entschlossen, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Eine kleine Gruppe unserer besten Kämpfer wird von den Slytherins, die ein Dunkles Mal tragen, innerhalb der Grenzen der Schwarzen Festung geschmuggelt. Die anderen Krieger des Lichts warten, bis die Barriere fällt, was vermutlich mit Voldemorts Tod stattfinden wird. Der Plan ist, Voldemort zu überaschen, bevor sich die Todesser versammeln. Es ist ein verrückter Plan, daher könnte er funktionieren.  
  
Unsere Truppe, darunter auch einige DA-Mitglieder, hatte Voldemort in der Haupthalle ausgemacht und alle Ausgänge blockiert. Harry, Neville, Luna, die Weasley-Geschwister (ausser Percy) und ich schlichen uns an den Thron heran, immer auf Deckung bedacht. Ein leises Zischen warnte uns vor Naginis Nähe, Neville erledigte sie mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, wie vor dem Kampf besprochen. Damit war auch der letzte Horcrux vernichtet, Voldemorts Tod stand nichts mehr im Weg. Harry liess alle Vorsicht fahren, sprintete auf seinen Erzfeind zu und jagte ihm den Zauberstab direkt ins Herz. Die beiden Zauberer, die sich so ähnlich waren, brüllten auf vor Schmerz, ein silbernes Leuchten umfing sie. Währenddessen waren rundherum Todesser aufgetaucht, kampfbereit und sehr wütend. Schreie, Blut und das grüne Licht des Avada Kedavra vermischten sich zu einem ungeheuren Chaos; Instinkte nahmen überhand. Bill nahm Greyback aufs Korn und schlitzte ihn wortwörtlich auf. Kingsley wurde durch einen säureähnlichen Zauber verletzt und wurde von Hestia aus der Gefahrenzone geholt. Die Zwillinge gaben ihrem Partner Rückendeckung und wehrten alle auf ihn gerichteten Flüche ab. Das hohe, irre Lachen von Bellatrix verklang, als Neville seine Eltern rächte, Ginny und Terry hielten die Lestrange-Brüder in Schach. Remus und Moody lieferten sich ein erbittertes Duell mit McNair und Dolohov.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie die genauen Zahlen von Toten und Verletzten nach dieser Schlacht aussahen. Am Schluss war die Halle ein einziges Leichenfeld, zwischendrin jene, die noch nicht aufgegeben hatten. Die, die noch standen, waren allesamt Kämpfer der Lichtseite. Wir hatten gewonnen, doch auch wir hatten Verluste gemacht. Die beiden Hauptkontrahenden waren verstummt, aber aus der Körpersprache von Fred und George konnte ich ablesen, dass Harry lebte. Plötzlich knallte es, und dutzende Auroren apparierten. Das Letzte, was ich vor meiner Ohnmacht sah, war ein auf mich zurasender roter Zauber.  
  
Montag, 3. November 1997  
  
Diese elenden Bastarde! Das Ministerium, das sich fein aus der ganzen Endschlacht rausgehalten hatte, fürchtete nun Harrys Reaktion und hatte ihn festnehmen lassen. Heute ist seine Verhandlung. Die Bewohner von Hogwarts sind geschlossen erschienen, diese Tat werden wir nicht durchgehen lassen!  
  
Es war bereits Mittag, als die Verhandlung begann. Harry wurde, von Wachen umringt, in den Saal geführt und an den Stuhl gefesselt wie ein gemeiner Verbrecher. Die Befragung war ein verdammt schlechter Witz. Das Ministerium forderte von Harry die Erklärung zu Voldemorts Tod und der Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden. Als Harry alle Fakten bestätigte, rief Umbridge ihn als neuen Dunklen Lord aus und verlangte seine sofortige Überstellung nach Askaban. Harry selbst blieb ganz ruhig und stand auf, seiner Fesseln entledigt. "Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, von feigen und schwachen Zauberern auf ein Podest gestellt zu werden. Ihr wart es doch, die mich im Alter von einem Jahr zum Nationalhelden und mit 16 praktisch zum Kriegsführer gemacht haben. Es waren Menschen wie ihr, die ein Kind ausgeschickt haben, ihren Kampf für sie auszutragen. Und nun, da dieses Kind erwachsen geworden ist und seine Mission erfüllt hat, wird es euch zu gefährlich. Jetzt, da dieses Kind unter persönlichen Opfern Voldemort vernichtet hat, wollt ihr es loswerden und einsperren. Was, wenn es euer Kind gewesen wäre? Würdet ihr das jetzt auch einfach nach Askaban schicken? Dieses Kind hier hat die Nase gestrichen voll und zieht jetzt seine Konsequenzen aus 16 Jahren wechselnder Bewunderung und Abneigung. Ihr nennt mich einen Dunklen Lord? Bitte sehr, da habt ihr ihn." Mit diesen Worten hob Harry seine Arme und verschwand in einer schwarzen Flammensäule.  
  
Mittwoch, 24. Dezember 1997  
  
Nach Harrys Verschwinden war das Chaos gross im Gerichtssaal. Die Beamten des Ministeriums schrien wild durcheinander, die Wachzauberer mussten fassungslos hinnehmen, dass ein einzelner Zauberer durch ihre Barrieren gebrochen war. Wir von Hogwarts verdrückten uns so schnell wie möglich aus dem Ministerium und kehrten nach Hause zurück, wo uns unglücklicherweise die Auroren erwarteten, um uns der Komplizenschaft zu überführen und festzunehmen. Zu unserer Freude konnten wir das Schlossgelände problemlos betreten, die Auroren nicht. Als auch der Letzte von uns - Remus - die Grenze übertreten hatte, wurde sie undurchsichtig.  
  
Harry empfing uns in der Grossen Halle, lächelnd und wohlauf. Nach minutenlangen stürmischen Umarmungen erklärte er uns, was genau beim Endkampf passiert war: Die Narbe und damit die Verbindung zu Voldemort hatten Harry und Neville zwar vernichtet, aber der Körperkontakt zwischen den beiden führte dazu, dass Voldemorts sämtliche Magie in Harrys Körper überging. Da die zwei Zauberer praktisch den gleichen Stab besassen, fungierte Harrys Zauberstab als Brücke zwischen ihnen. Insofern hatte mein bester Freund tatsächlich das Potenzial, der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden, nicht aber das Interesse. Daher hatte er Hogwarts' Schutzwall verstärkt und das Schloss von seiner Umwelt abgeschottet. Jenen, die bleiben wollten, bot er weiterhin Unterkunft an, was ziemlich alle dankbar annahmen.  
  
Es ist Wahnsinn, was in den letzten sechs Monaten alles passiert ist. Wir haben Freunde gewonnen und verloren, sind gewachsen an den vielen Hindernissen, die uns begegneten. Manche, die mit uns diese Reise begonnen haben, sind weitergezogen in andere Gefilde. Ihnen zu Ehren wurden die Türflügel der Grossen Halle mit ihren Namen ausgestattet, auf dass wir sie nie vergessen: Albus Dumbledore, Padma und Parvati Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Seamus Finnegan, Millicent Bulstrode, Susan Bones, Vincent Crabbe, Rubeus Hagrid, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lavander Brown, Roger Davies, Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher und, auf Ginnys ausdrücklichen Wunsch, Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
In Hogwarts wird wieder gelehrt, zumindest inoffiziell. Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder haben die Fächer so gut wie möglich untereinander verteilt, auch einige neue wie Heilkunde oder nicht-magische Selbstverteidigung sind dazugekommen.  
  
Heute, an Heiligabend, gedenken wir ihrer und ihrer Leistungen, ohne die dieser Krieg vermutlich anders ausgegangen wäre. Aber wir denken auch an die Zukunft, die wir uns gegenüber allen Schwierigkeiten errungen haben. Im Kreis vor dem Feuer freuen wir uns des Lebens, gewärmt durch Freundschaft und Respekt, eingehüllt in Liebe. Ginny und Neville haben zusammengefunden, ebenso Luna und Draco. Blaise flirtet fröhlich mit allen, vergeben oder nicht, während Pansy glücklich mit Dean turtelt. Harry sitzt gemütlich auf einer Couch, fest umschlungen von den Zwillingen, und zwinkert mir zu. Ich zwinkere frech zurück, Rons Arm bequem um meine Schultern.


End file.
